


Namjoon's Confession

by Real_Kaa



Series: BTS Oneshots [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, Prom, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Kaa/pseuds/Real_Kaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were well known around your school for being beautiful, yet intelligent. Every now and then you would get a boy come up to you and confess their love for you, but non of them were to your taste. However there was a certain guy who had your attention the first time you met each other. Kim Namjoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namjoon's Confession

You were well known around your school for being beautiful, yet intelligent. Every now and then you would get a boy come up to you and confess their love for you, but none of them was to your taste. However, there was a certain guy who had your attention the first time you met each other. Kim Namjoon. You two had met when you were going to your next class, maths. You loathed maths because it was too hard for you to wrap your head around. As you were on the way to maths, you bumped into Namjoon who, at the time, was carrying a stack of paper. When you bumped into him, every sheet of paper had fallen everywhere.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! Let me help you with those!” You got startled and began picking up the papers. “N-no! U-uh I-it's fine. I can pick these up.” He stuttered and laughed nervously while picking up the papers. You were going to pick up the last piece when you both touched each other's hand. You both just stayed there and looked each other in the eyes, the Namjoon looked away- blushing. “U-uh, here.” You placed the papers on top of his pile. 

“I'm (Y/N).” You say, looking into his eyes. He just smiles,”I'm Kim Namjoon.” You both blush. “Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was just on my way to class. I have a lot of stuff running in and out of my mind, I'm just really sorry.” You say with a high smile on your face, hoping that he'll forgive you. “N-no! It's fine! I'm the one who should have been paying attention. And don't feel bad, I'm known for being a very clumsy person.” He chuckles, which allows you to see his dimples. “Well anyway, it was nice talking to you. But I have to go to maths now. I'll talk to you later Namjoon.” You say while waving goodbye.

You arrived at your class on time and started working. You weren't paying attention; you were distracted by what happened earlier. Class went by fast and lunch had started. You didn't really sit with anyone at lunch; you would much rather sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. You sat underneath a tree and started listening to some music. You were eating peacefully enjoying your meal when you see Namjoon sitting on a bench all by himself. You took your headphones out and shouted,”Namjoon!” Waving your hands, trying to grab his attention. When you had finally grabbed his attention you signalled for him to come over.

“You yelled?” He playfully asked you, after running to where you were sat. “Sit here and eat lunch with me. I saw that you were all by yourself, so I thought we could be alone together.” You smiled at him while blocking the sun's light from your eyes. He sat beside you and began eating his sandwich. Namjoon stopped eating and placed his sandwich with the rest of his lunch.”May I ask you a question?” You looked at him.”Hmm, sure. Why not?” you said giving all of your attention to him. “Why me?” He said while looking down at his hands. “What do you mean?” Namjoon raised his left eyebrow. “You're nice to me. I mean you want to talk to me, why? I'm just a clumsy dork. So why me?” You just stared at him, with an expression on your face that resembled what you were thinking. You couldn't wrap your head around what he had just asked you. To you, he was the most beautiful person you had ever seen. Being a dork is what made you fall for him! But you couldn't tell him that. “I just wanted to be friends.” Namjoon nods and smiles. And with that you two ate side by side, sharing stories and became best friends fast.

A month later.

Prom was just around the corner and most of the boys in your school began to ask you out, but you kindly declined because you were waiting for him. You looked at the watch, that wrapped around your left wrist, you noticed how late you were and started running to you drama class. As you were running, you would look at your watch. As you continued to run, you bumped into someone which made the both of you fall to the ground. “Sorry!” You said while getting up, holding your head. As you were pulling yourself off the ground, you saw that the person that you bumped into was Namjoon. “Oh hey (Y/N)!” Namjoon said while getting up. You began rubbing your head. “Remember this is how we first met.” You both began laughing. “Haha yeah.” You could see that he was fiddling with something. You looked and saw that he was holding a rose and carrying a letter. You began to grin. “Uhm, Namjoon. Who are those for huh?” You asked. He looked down at his hands. “Oh, these. Oh, they are just for someone I like.” You smiled, but on the inside, you were broken. You couldn't believe that the person you had felt for, didn't feel the same. “(Y/N)?” He asked grabbing your attention. “Y-yeah? Who do you like huh!?” You say teasing him. “No one in particular. Just a girl from my Biology class.” He said blushing while running his long fingers through his hair. Seeing him blush made you feel worse. You didn't want him to see you look like a depressed mess, so you decided to leave. “Oh Namjoon, I'm gonna head home straight after school. My mom texted me wanting her to help her out with shopping.” You needed an excuse and that was the best you could come up with. “Oh, why don't I come with you-” You interrupted him. “No, it's fine. I'll see you later. Good-luck with your girl!” You shouted while running to your last class. 

While on your way home, you began to question what she possibly had that you didn't. You stopped thinking like that because you knew that you were being selfish. You stopped by a wall that was tall enough to sit on. You sat there watching everyone go by. Your gaze was interrupted by a vibration coming from your pocket- Namjoon was calling you. You answered but didn't say anything. “(Y/N)?” He said sounding sincere. “What's wrong? You seemed odd earlier.” He asked. “Hello? (Y/N) I know you're there. Please say something.” He begged. You didn't want to answer him so you just cleared your throat. “Okay, you don't need to answer me.” He sighed. “But,” He paused which caught your attention. “Just don't look behind you.” He said. With curiosity, you looked behind and saw him standing there. He blushed, which in turn made you blush.

“I told you not to look!” He said while smiling. You turned yourself around and stood up just staring at him. He approached you. “Y-you see, uh, I mean, remember about the girl I told you about earlier?” He said. “I didn't really get a chance to talk to her..” He paused wiping his hands on his trousers. “Until now.” He looked up and smiled, looking straight into your eyes. Your eyes widened. “I meant to give this rose and this pitiful letter to the most beautiful girl I've known for about a month.” He said while handing you the single rose and the letter. You stood there not saying a word, speechless. He began to kneel down, getting a box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a necklace that had your name encrypted on it. “(Y/N), will you go to the Prom with me?” He said smiling. You nodded, letting a single tear run down your cheek. He sprung up, then placed his hand on your cheek and wiped the tear away. Namjoon asked you to turn around and placed the necklace on you. You turned around to look at his dumb face. You both stood there smiling at each other and began laughing. You wrapped your arms around him and placed your head on his chest. Namjoon kissed the top of your head and placed his chin there.


End file.
